Mixing Business With Pleasure
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Beth's a newly qualified Designer and Architect and lands a job with two highly successful brothers who are taking the world of property development by storm. Strictly professional she told herself, never mix business with pleasure but that was until she met the youngest Dixon Brother and the feeling was mutual. One night at a Gala changes everything for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm an avid lover of BRICK but I always liked the idea of BETHYL on the show when they escaped the prison together, I always hoped they'd be reunited. Watching S7E2  & 3, I really wanted to post something for my friend Daryl and for those who have requested Bethyl from me in reviews and PM's - here's my first story for them...This is AU and not your normal Daryl.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

* * *

Feeling the warm rays of sunshine hit her face, Beth frowns and buries her face into her pillow. Moving slowly, feeling her muscles ache all over, she lets out a long suffering groan berating herself for drinking more than she normally does, the impact of how much she'd actually drunk was now catching up to her and hitting her hard.

As time passes, not sure how long, she sluggishly opens her eyes and the room comes instantly into focus. She was in a hotel room, not hers but a much swankier looking hotel room. The walls were shades of creams and browns, there were a few pieces of beautiful antique looking furniture placed here and there, it had to be one of the royal suites. Her eyes shift up and she notes the large chandelier in the centre of the room and the white silk canopy curtains elegantly draped all the way around the frame of what looked to be a four-poster bed. She feels confused for a moment just staring, wondering whether she was still asleep and dreaming. She turns her head and then her eyes settle on the body beside her.

"Oh my god!" She gasps for air as she hauls herself up in bed at the speed of lightening, grabbing her head wishing she hadn't moved so quickly, the sudden jolt making her already swimming head - spin.

She looks down at her naked body and snatches the silk sheet up and covers herself with it.

She dares to look down to her side and her eyes return back to the body. It was tanned and tightly muscled laying spread across the bed, the silk sheet just at waist level and the outline of what hung proudly below the silken sheet was clearly evident to see.

"O.M.G!" She gasps again staring, her hand shoots up to cover her eyes having realised she'd been staring a beat too long at what lays beneath and then snippets of what that body and hers did together comes flashing back to her.

And then she remembers everything that had led up to this. Her anticipation and nervousness of the night. Her first big company event. She was a country girl who led a simple life and this city life was fast paced, exciting and at times overwhelming. Her family have always been supportive but to have strangers taking an interest in _her_ , paying _her_ attention and wanting to know _her_ thoughts and _her_ ideas, it was exhilarating, rewarding and now worth all the sleepless nights, tears she'd shed when she made the decision to leave her family and her home to make a name for herself in the world of design and architecture thousands of miles away. And it was mainly because of him, the body beside her. He made her feel like she could do anything she set her mind to and she had. She helped design the newest children's hospital which had been given the go ahead to commence building works in Atlanta and her fresh, innovative and keen eye had won everyone over, not just him and his brother but the investors, board members, the doctors and the child patients who'd picked a handful of her designs. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was all just so surreal. He really pushed her and encouraged her to just go with her gut feelings and she had and her gut feelings had been telling her to just go for him too.

Catching him stealing glances at her, watching her around the room, being around him at the Gala told her, he possibly felt the same way. One small cocktail turned into two for Dutch courage and then a glass of fizz that was walking past on the silver platters because he wasn't listening to his brother nor his associates but focusing solely on her. She drank trying to calm her nerves. They've worked together a couple of times on the smaller projects but this one was her biggest with him and they'd gotten closer the more time they spent together. She put her heart and soul into each project she was assigned to design and he recognised and understood her vision and talent. He wasn't as shrewd, grumpy and intimidating as every had told her. He was passionate in his work, sweet and caring and she found out how much he adored children and how he was doing half the work to build the hospital for free. That hit her straight to her heart and nearly made her ovaries burst. He's amazing was all she could think and she wondered what he would be like with a child of his own and her head was dreaming up things they shouldn't because he was her boss and she never thought he'd look twice at her when there were women like Rosita, Amy and Sasha always around him.

Strictly professional she told herself, _"never mix business with pleasure!"_ Shawn had advised her when she gushed about him to her older brother but Maggie, Maggie was tongue hanging out, both thumbs up all the way when she saw his picture in the Global Magazine and told her to snap him up before she herself would.

Watching his chest rise and fall with his each breath, she realises they were wild and reckless and she didn't think she would be able to walk straight for a week feeling the soreness between her legs. She practically jumped him and took him by surprise and now she feels deeply embarrassed at her lack of self-control, he had let her just take him down and at one point, he went down like a bullet spitting out cuss words of surprise and pleasure of how demanding and bossy she was with him for such a tiny woman.

"Oh my god!" She whispers closing her eyes cringing at herself when she remembers licking his face.

Beth slips out the bed, wraps a sheet around her body and picks up her discarded clothes from the floor and tiptoes into the bathroom needing to relieve the pressure pressing down on her bladder.

"Urghhhh!" She yelps when looking into the mirror wiping the backs of her hands under her eyes.

Her face was all puffy and her makeup was smeared under each of her eyes to resemble a panda. She grabs a hand towel from the folded pile, dampens it in the running hot water with soap and scrubs away at her face. Once she rinsed her face with water and patted it dry, she needed to get the taste of the alcohol and morning breath out of her mouth and she sees it - his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste sitting there in the cup holder right in front of her. The thought of using somebody else's toothbrush makes her wince but she was desperate and then there was the fact he wasn't a stranger. They've been tiptoeing around one another for the past six months and they'd just shared every part of their bodies with one another not long ago. She stops deliberating and snatches the toothbrush up and uses it.

As quick as she could, she threw on her clothes and ran the hair-brush through her hair. A shower to wash away last night's sins could wait until she got back to her room she tells herself when she sees the large walk-in shower. She stops to stare at the ceiling to floor length glass. If her parents found out what she'd been up to, her mama would most definitely skin her alive and her daddy, he'd have a heart attack after he'd tracked down her gorgeous boss and shot him in the ass.

She tiptoes out the bathroom and locates her shoes and purse. When she reaches them, grabs at them and makes a bolt for the door.

"No wakeup call, no kiss goodbye, jus' sneakin' off?" A deep raspy voice stops Beth in her tracks making her jump.

She turns to face him and he's leant back against the headboard, arms folded across his chest watching her with a raised brow and subtle amusement spread across his face.

"I shouldn't have come here last night!" She says above a whisper annoyed at herself for giving into the temptation of Daryl Dixon looking down at her feet.

"I…I," She stammers "I need to get back to my room, Tara and Rosita have probably got a search party out lookin' for me!"

She quickly puts on her heels needing a distraction and to do something other than standing there when those blue eyes were brazenly staring at her. Trying to slip on the last shoe, she hears the covers being tosses aside, the creak of the bed and she sneaks a look up to find Daryl Dixon standing completely naked, tattoos here and there with messy hair and a tense expression on his face walking towards her. Knowing she should look away, she doesn't. Her purse slips out of her hands and bounces around her feet making her jump to finally look away.

Before she could lean down and retrieve her purse, Daryl had crouched down before her and was rising holding her purse. There's an awkward silence that stretches longer than normal. Daryl seeing the blush, shyness and fear in Beth, reaches over and gently strokes her right cheek with the crook of his finger making her look up at him.

"Ya caught my eye on that first day I saw ya sittin' at ya work station," Daryl finally speaks breaking the silence remembering that morning seeing an unfamiliar but warm and friendly face he wanted to get to know better gliding amongst his other staff.

Beth was surprised to learn this and continues stares up at him with her big blue round eyes.

"Tara was showin' ya how to use that dumbass data base system that I ain't got no clues on usin' and ya were noddin' ya head and every so often ya looked like ya wanted to say sumin' intelligent but held back waitin' on Tara to finish up on her presentation." He states giving Beth a coy smile "Ya certainly proved ya weren't jus' a pretty little face but super smart fixin' all those glitches and makin' the damn thing make sense - taught me a thing or two, I's impressed!"

"I was eager to learn and eager impress!" Beth responds back, her cheeks flushed crimson red at the compliment.

"Well, ya impressed and not jus' me but that knucklehead brother of mine!" Daryl scoffs with a smirk "Merle ain't one to give out praises but _you_ ," Daryl steps closer cupping Beth's chin "you," He repeats leaning in close as her eyes begin to flutter closed, her lips part and slowly lift up.

Just as Daryl's lips brush against hers, her purse vibrates angrily making her jump out of his arms to stare down at it.

Daryl opens the purse up, locates the cell-phone, presses the button and holds it to Beth's ear.

"Hello?" She greets hesitantly, disappointed that they were interrupted and if it was Maggie, she would throttle her when she next sees her and then her face sobers hearing the voice.

"What's wrong?" She asks backing away from Daryl and giving him her back for privacy.

"Beth, Tara threw up all over the bed!" Jesus complains "I got it all in my hair and on my clothes, where are you?" He shrieks "I NEED YOU NOW BETH!" He yells down the phone.

"I'm on my way!" Beth promises back into the phone.

Hearing Jesus's voice booming from the phone, knowing Jesus was always hovering about Beth, they were always hugging and he was always kissing her cheeks and holding her hand, Daryl's heart sinks but he tries his best not to show it.

"I gotta go!" She says stuffing her cell-phone back into her purse to find Daryl just staring at her with a distant blank look on his face.

Watching Beth, realizing she was waiting for him to respond, he just gives her a nod of his head as he grabs the small throw draped on the little armchair and ties it around his waist.

"Well bye." She says softly hoping Daryl wasn't upset with her that she was having to leave like this, leaving things as they were - unclear of what was happening between them and up in the air.

She turns to leave, hesitates wanting to tell him she wanted to continue this but seeing the lack of expression and eye contact from him, the distance - she decides to leave the subject well alone right now. She turns on her heels and closes the door behind her.

When she steps out into the hall, she rushes to the end, turns the corner and slumps against the wall. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted to say, she scolds herself. It was really silly. She wanted to see him again outside of the office and out of office hours. She steps into the elevator when it opens up.

He was opening up to her with his feelings and it suddenly dawns on her what he must be thinking now that she was out of the room because she had practically ran out on him which is what he must have thought she was doing. Used him and abused him - that was what Jimmy had done to her.

"Idiot!" She calls herself as she bangs her head against the wall and presses the elevator button to take her down to her floor.

* * *

 **A/N:- Please let me know if you would like to read more, I intended it to be just 2 chapters but am open to extend to a few more chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to those reading, following, favourited and commented – really appreciate your time and your response. A little Merle and Beth in this chapter…

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Beth looks up from her monitor when she hears the elevator announce a ping at 10am. She quickly makes herself look busy going through her paper sketches and glancing up at the computer generated version of the Lake House she was designing and putting the finer touches to for a John Doe, the whole time watching from the corner of her eyes with baited breath, waiting for the doors to open and for Daryl to step out.

She was a mixed bag of nerves, her anxiety levels had hit the roof, her heart was thumping hard against her chest, racing and the adrenaline that had kicked in was coursing through her veins until it all plummets just as fast and abruptly ends in an anti-climax. Her anticipation and hopes were crushed when the FedEx guy steps out instead of the man whose been preoccupying her mind so much that this morning she washed her hair twice with conditioner and forgot to shampoo it and her hair was flat, and she hated that. Her body slumps forward, face hitting her keyboard with a strangled groan.

A whole week had passed since the Gala and there was no word or sign of Daryl in the office or at any of the building sites. She had discreetly and cooly asked around after him, like it was no biggy – casually bringing his name into conversations but nobody knew where Daryl Dixon was and why would they? He was the boss and could come and go as he pleased, they were his minions who reported to him or his assistant, Raven.

 _Raven!_ She huffs internally with a frown.

She's never disliked anyone like she's disliked Raven with her long straight raven coloured hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes popped out making her look mysteriously interesting and her hair looked amazing which had a brilliant shine that gives out a sexy and glamorous look, making the 5'8" look beautiful and sophisticated compared to her young and barely out of college bohemian look. The 26-year-old was all airs and graces thinking she was better than everyone, always shooed everyone away and wouldn't let anyone past her office to get to the Dixon Brother's quarters.

Letting out a Pftt, she wonders if Daryl meant the things he said to her or regrets them especially after she had sprinted out of his hotel room, possibly giving him mixed signals. She wanted to speak to him but more than anything, she wanted to see him.

She had eagerly jumped at the opportunity to put on her hard-hat and get down over to the hospital build when the foreman had called her to the site the previous day to go over the floorplans and dimensions - all in the hopes of bumping into Daryl who liked to oversee projects now and again and get stuck in with his own two hands. Jim, the loveliest foreman whose worked for the Dixon Brothers for nearly a decade, confirmed Daryl hadn't been seen there for days when she enquired after their boss. She had left the building site feeling deflated and crestfallen and didn't look up once at the wolf-whistlers. Their hecklings just didn't carry the same effect and they gave up when none of them got that threatening and unimpressed look of disapproval from the prettiest Southern Belle any of them had ever seen.

"Where are you?" She whispers a mumble into her keyboard lost in thoughts of how she was going to find out where Daryl was.

"Burnin' the candle at both ends Little Bo-Peep?!" Comes that scratchy raspy older voice and Beth's lips creep up at the corners for the first time that week.

"Let's jus' hope for ya sake, it doesn't mean ya make an _ash_ out of ya'self!" and then that incredibly loud hyena laugh comes out of his mouth as he slaps his thigh at his own joke "Yea, I crack myself up!" He scoffs.

Beth's shoulders bounce as she tries not to burst out into laughter in the open plan room she shares with a dozen other architects but it was proving difficult, her giggles escape her and echo amongst her peers. They all stand up from their workstations to see what was going on and drop back into their seats when they see the crazy brother of the Dixon Duo.

"Good ta know, _somebody_ around here still has a sense of humor!" Merle Dixon says out loudly, snatching a banana out of Zach's hand before he takes a bite whilst looking around the room to find everyone hiding behind their monitors.

"Mornin' Mrs Dixon!" Beth sings lifting herself back up to sit straight in her seat.

"Shit!" Merle drops to the floor and crawls around to Beth's side of the desk and hides as he throws a few curse words.

"Looks like the only one makin' an _ash_ out of himself, is you!" Beth giggles to see he'd buried his face into her bottom drawer with his butt sticking up in the air.

"Darn it girl!" Merle growls pulling his face out thinking his Ma turned up and bangs his head on the drawer above.

He lets out one hell of a moan, rubbing the top of his head as Beth assists calming him down like he was a child sitting there with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were that scared of Mrs Dixon!" Beth apologizes with a giggle and breaks into a smile "Your mama's lovely and inspirational, she really inspired me with the presentation she gave at the Gala and her book is just wow! She's totally my inspiration!" She says adamantly wishing she could be half the talented woman Daisy Dixon has become.

"My inspiration…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla..blaaa!"

Beth's eyes dart over to catch Merle making fun of her gushing over his mom.

"Hey!" She pouts, scrunching up some paper and chucking it at Merle's face, he dodges it and throws her a smirking grin.

"Why are ya hidin' from Mrs Dixon?" She asks, raising an inquisitive brow as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Ole Merle's got himself into big trouble with a pintsized pensioner!" He scoffs "supposed to escort the old girl to some fancy dinner party dressed like a," He breaks off running his hand over his stubbles in thought "cute little black and white thang, with webbed feet that wobbles?" He describes snapping his finger at Beth knowing she knew what he was talking about, she always normally did.

"…A Penguin?" She guesses.

"Yep, one of those!" He moans getting to his knees and standing up.

"Stood her up but usually baby brother steps up and accompanies her but he's gone AWOL - done a disappearin' act and took off on his bike the mornin' after the Gala, now yours truly gets an ass-whooping by six inch heels – the last time she had to have her heels surgically removed!"

Beth bursts out laughing knowing Merle's over exaggeration and she sees her window of opportunity, she didn't mention Daryl, Merle did.

"Have you heard from Daryl?" She asks casually whilst tidying up her desk, sneaking looks at Merle.

"Knowin' that boy, he's probably made camp in the woods or inside the Penguin Sanctuary where he likes to go…Darlyna's got a soft spot for those fuzzy little thangs!" He explains looking back at Beth.

"He does?" She asks totally surprised staring up at Merle, her heart let out a little flutter when he nods seriously and she implores him to elaborate now that this topic came up.

Merle rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Once took him to Atlanta Zoo, he was ten or so. We got ta watch the zoo keepers feed the babies. A scrawny little one just walked up to baby brother and climbed right in ta his lap and they just locked eyes starin' at one another, neither blinked for the longest time!" Merle smiles remembering Daryl's little happy face.

Beth's imagines the scene.

"It was tough times at home," Merle adds not forgetting their deadbeat dad turning to the bottle after losing his job and the start of him lifting his hands on their sweet little ma, the first time Daryl had witnessed their ma getting a tight slap across the side of her face.

"Taking Daryl to the zoo was a distraction to what was going on at home!" Escapes Merle's lips.

Beth's face softens when she sees the sadness appear on Merle's face and it disappears when he feels Beth's kind eyes on him.

"Kid was besotted and didn't want to let it go, called him Pengu!" Merle explains taking a seat on the edge of Beth's table, she leans her elbows on the table smiling as she listens.

"Little thang was besotted by Darlyna and when nobody were lookin', little tyke climbed right into Daryl's backpack!"

"Awwwww!" Beth coos imaging a little Daryl and his stole away baby penguin.

"It lived with us for a week, Daryl insisted on Sardines every day, we went around with bad breath but it was worth it and it scared away the freaks and cops!" He chuckles.

"The thing slept next to Daryl until Ma stepped in its droppings when it was laundry day!" He scoffs remembering the screams of his ma and Daryl having to sit on the naughty step when he had been rumbled.

"Boy cried silent tears when the Zoo Keeper turned up, lips wobblin', eyes waterin' but not lettin' them fall!" He shakes his head "God only knows what the boy's gonna be like when he gives his heart to a girl!?"

After a stretch of silence, Merle hears Beth stifling sniffles. He turns his head to find Beth wiping beneath her eyes and steadying her breathes. He gets up and hands her his hanky.

"I never knew he was so sensitive and carin' and," She stammers staring through the glass doors "I wish, I wish," She whispers to herself allowing her body to sag back into her seat.

Merle watches Beth clutching the hanky and following her gaze to Daryl's room, his leather jacket was still hanging on the coat stand - he smiles having watched them together.

"He'll be back and when he is, tell him because when baby brother loves, he loves forever!"

Before Merle leaves, he pats Beth's cheek and she watches him speechless as he swaggers off handing the empty banana skin back to Zach who winces chucking it into the bin.

Beth sits in her chair in silence and knows what she has to do. The next time they meet, she was going to tell him. When she feels arms wrapping around her neck, she smiles and blows her nose into Merle's hanky.

"I'm okay!" She answers before the question is asked.

"You sure B?" Jesus asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and gives her a tight squeeze from behind.

"Yep, I sure!" She nods "I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna tell Daryl Dixon – I love him!"

"About bloody time!" He sighs with relief.

Beth nudges her shoulder back into Jesus with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading, following and commenting.

 **This Chapter is all about Daryl..**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Home is where I lay my head so under the stars, I'll make my bed!"

Daryl quotes his Gramps as he lays beneath the open sky, staring up at the starry night thinking back to all those long summers and short winters he and Merle went camping with the man who taught them everything they needed to know about the woods, the wilderness and living a good and decent life with the bare necessities. They were the most cherished memories he held, happy memories he liked to look back on.

He couldn't complain about his new life, he shouldn't - there were less struggles, more opportunities but more importantly, his mom was happy and living the life she deserved to live, even Merle had cleaned up his bad boy persona and was making an effort with the change of society they had accidently fallen into. Fifteen years ago, if someone had told him, he and Merle would be respected businessmen that people looked up to in the future, he would have rolled over on the ground in fits of laughter but it was reality, people had started respecting them and even went as far as calling them, Mr Dixon and Sirs!

It took time to get used to the change in life and it was more of an effort and challenging for him in the transition. He felt he didn't always fit in - neither did Merle but Merle was Merle, full of bullshit, a showman. Merle could adapt into any circle or situation and know how to talk the talk and walk the walk and had everyone eating out from the palms of his hands. Merle's most reliable traits had not faded away with a change of scenery but evolved.

His remained the same - he's always been shy and reserved and chose to linger in the background; looking in from the outside and preferring to concentrate on the actual work. He liked the whole concept of taking an idea from his mind, putting it down onto paper and then re-constructing it into the real world. The end result was always professionally and personally satisfying. His Gramps built his own cabin in the woods, it wasn't the kind of shack he and Merle grew up in, it was better and something to be proud of. The cabin was his Gramps' pride and joy and he gathered construction must have always been in his blood and that filled him with joy, to be a little like his hero. He knew the old man would be clinking his beer bottle with his best friends up in heaven boasting of their achievements. He smiles up at one star that shines the brightest, he raises his bottle up and then take a swig from it.

Letting the cold beer course through his body, he closes his eyes. The downside of property development was mingling with people, getting people interested and to believe in their ideas and their developments and that meant a lot of promoting and getting their names out there. After years of hard labour; blood, sweat and tears and going head to head with business rivals - they had a business and name to be proud of. He just didn't like the parties, the schmoozing and ass-kissing that goes along with it all. He loved his job but he loathed the publicity that came with it whereas Merle loved the attention, did all the promoting, got the word out, brought in the investors and buyers but everyone wanted to meet him, the brains behind the whole operation and so he had to do the meet and greets and make small talk. It was hard and awkward when and all eyes are always on him, scrutinizing him. He hated that, everyone watching his every move but he endured it all for his mom and for Merle.

But looking around the familiar environment, he felt like _this_ was where he belonged and he always returned to this spot when life suddenly became complicated. Here was uncomplicated and simple, even those memories of him and Merle scraping away with their Gramps letting them carry on so because it was an outlet to get things off their chests and neither of them meant any malice when they got down and dirty. He wishes he could go back in time when all he had to worry about was, if he was using the right fish bait and annoying Merle not thinking about the other night when things just went downhill when he thought it had gone alright.

 ** _Flashback – Daryl at 7 seven years' old_**

"Reel it in Daryl, that's it son! Easy does it, steady - steadyyyy!" Gramps crouches down beside Daryl at the edge of the lake encouraging him "That's it, just like that!" smacking his hands together.

"I gottit Gramps, I gottit!" Daryl shrieks out wide eyed when his little rod bends, bracing himself as he reels the line in and up jumps out of the water, a three-pound bass attached to the hook wiggling at the end "I caught another one!" He says more surprised than the last time.

"Yea ya did, and WOHOOOO! look at that beauty! We're gonna eat like Kings tonight!" Gramps laughs out loudly, his voice travels back to Merle who was tinkering about with his bike, stops to look up watching Gramps helping Daryl pull the fish in and drop it into the bucket with the dozen others. He smiles over at the pair and returns his attention back to his bike.

"Hey Merleeee!" Daryl called out "This one looks like you!" He picked up the ugliest pouted bass in the bucket, runs over and dangles it in front of his older brother.

"Looks more like my butthole!" Merle smirks as he begins to yank down his jeans.

"Ewwww, that's nasty!" Daryl screws up his face, slaps Merle on his bare butt with the slimy fish and sets off running with Merle right on his heels chasing after him.

"Good grief!" Gramps rolls his eyes whilst pulling out his pocket knife.

"Ya wanna see ma fishin' rod?" Merle asks teasingly.

"Hell no grossss! Gramps!" Daryl yells for help as he jumps over the log.

"Ya get that nasty thing out and I'll use this huntin' knife right here ta perform a minor surgery and you'll never get to use it again Meryl!" Gramps promises as the light from the sun hits the sharp edge of the blade making it sparkle.

"Yea Meryl!" Daryl scoffs "Get away you buggabutt or I'll slap ya silly!" he yells chucking the fish back but Merle catches up to him, lifts him up and dangles him down from his legs.

"What was that Darlyna?"

"Ya heard me ya Snozcumber!"

Daryl's scrawny little fists go swinging and he lands a few punches at Merle's shin which only makes him chuckle "That tickles, swing harder boy!"

"Like this?" Daryl enquiries with a grin balling up his fist and ramming it right in Merle's crotchal region "Timberrrrrr!" and the eldest Dixon goes down like a falling tree.

"I may be small, but I'm King of the Woods!" Daryl towers over Merle sprinkling leaves over his body, adding insult to injury as Merle rolls around on the ground cussing like a true redneck.

"Boys, get ya nasty keisters over here!" Gramps barks "Merle, stop bein' a weenie and get the frying-pan goin' and Daryl, it's time ya learn how to gut a fish properly, get over here!" Gramps orders.

"Yes sir!" The troublesome twosome responds.

Merle carries Daryl like a sack of potatoes to where their Gramps is sat preparing his tools to clean and gut the fishes. He deposits Daryl by dropping him down next to Gramps as he walks off looking for twigs and pieces of wood for the fire, all of them whistling as they work to get dinner prepped, cooked and plated up before nightfall so they could finally relax around the fire.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Daryl smirks when he puffs a prefect ring of smoke into the air, the gentle breeze carries it away. Gazing into the dancing flames, he notes there's a primal link between man and fire. It provided warmth and protection from wild animals, light in the dark wilderness, a place to cook food and its magnetic power that attracted and pulled them around it together. The flames of the fire inspired stories, discussions and built a strong bond and companionship between them - him, his brother and their Gramps. A tiny world of their own.

He smiles remembering all those crazy wild stories their Gramps told them, stories that were told over and over, he never got bored of them. And the advices he'd received, guidance's of making the right choices, taking the right path to be a good person and to feel good about himself. He had a lot of issues and insecurities but spending time out in the woods with Merle and Gramps, those insecurities disappeared so he savors those moments, it was those moments that got him through the tough days. A week spent fishing, scavenging food, wandering the woods, admiring breathtaking views, fresh air and dipping into the clear cool creeks - refreshed his mind, body and soul. He felt at peace just being surrounded by the familiar sounds of the trees, the little running creeks and the woodland animals. The simple life. No distractions, no interruptions, just him and nature.

With the crackling of the campfire and the warmth kissing his face, Daryl felt languid and satisfied like a cat curled up lying in a sunlit window. He gives in to his sleep, not ashamed of wanting to be that cat, reaches over to the bucket and drowns the fire with water, mixes the ashes and embers with soil making sure everything was cool and wet.

 _"_ _Son, take the time to completely put out the campfire, it only takes one sparkle to start a forest fire!"_ Gramps' advice rings in his ears.

With one final check of the entire pit for possible sparks or embers, he crawls into his tent, zips it up and snuggles inside his sleeping bag. Sleep had taken over as a small chill ambles through the campsite, whistling as it goes. When his brain slows down, his eyes finally close and he dreams of blonde hair, blue eyes, soft pink lips and that everlasting beauty teasing him. He could resist anything but he'd discovered, he couldn't resist Beth Greene. No matter how much he tried to block her out and evade those thoughts of her during the day, they took him over at night.

"Home is where I lay my head so under the stars, I'll make my bed, with you!" He mumbles in his sleep dreaming of laying there under the stars with Beth Greene in his arms.

He was kidding himself. He had tried and he had failed, Beth would always be on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading, following and commenting!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **7pm - Office of Dixon Property Developers**

Jesus turns off his desk lamp and peeps over the little partition wall between his and Beth's work stations.

"You finished B?" He asks resting his chin there watching Beth still tapping away at her keyboard.

"I'mma nearly hmmmm!" She mumbles only half taking notice of Jesus distracted in getting the last of her emails sent before she left the office.

Jesus's face drops, shaking his head with a groan "Beth, c'mon! you got in at 6am, you didn't have your lunch break!" He complains lifting his wrist up to look at his watch which read 07:00pm "I'm starved, so you must be and it's really late!" He almost cries knowing that usually did the trick, Beth would always jump up, give him a cuddle, take him home and cook him a delicious meal.

"Hmmmm!" She hums and he stands there watching her.

"You leave me no choice!" He says walking around, grabbing her jacket and pulling her chair out.

Beth leans forward, stretching her arms out, still tapping away at her keyboard whilst her body's being dragged back with her chair. She starts letting out noises of whimpers "Jesus, lemme get this sent off, it's a VIP client!" She shrieks, grabbing at her desk and pulling herself back with all the strength she can muster. She sees her 30cm ruler, grabs it, reaches back and smacks both Jesus's hands off of her chair.

"Ouwccchhhhhhhh!" He cries rubbing his stinging hands together, they'd been whipped by plastic "No need to get physical!" He mumbles taking a seat at the edge of her desk, staring up at her beneath lowered unhappy lashes.

"Sorry, but I need to get this out today, I promised Merle and I can't let him down and I'll be awake all night thinkin' about it!" She pleads giving him those puppy eyes to understand.

Jesus shakes his head but his resolve was breaking the more Beth bores her eyes into his. Jesus averts his own knowing Beth to well and knowing she always gets her way when she becomes assertive.

"I'll only be a little bit longer, you go meet Spencer, have a romantic dinner and go home and get your freak on whilst I'm not there please!" She insists throwing him a pointed look remembering hearing them the night before and Jesus just smirks back and she throws her eraser at his face to stop.

"I need to get a few bits from the 7/11 Store anyways so I'll see you later!" She tells him returning her attention back to her screen hoping he would go.

"I dunno Beth, I don't like the idea of you walkin' the streets yourself late in the evenin'!" He says standing up holding out her coat to step into it, now giving her a pointed look to not argue back.

She loves Jesus with all her heart. Not only is he her cousin who moved in with her family when his parents died at the age of eight, he is her best friend but he could be OTT protective, giving Shawn a run for his money.

"Jesus, I'm twenty-four, I'm now a big girl and there are dozens of people around! Home is only a five-minute tram ride away! I have my pepper spray on me, my pocket alarm and my Kung-Fu Panda moves, I'm pretty sure I'll be alright, Stinky Pete usually bugs me half the way home most days anyways AND I did go backpacking in Thailand for a month on my own!" She reminds him folding her arms over her chest.

"And gave everyone a fuckin' heart attack, that me, Shawn and Rick had to come after you!" He reminds her rubbing his brow.

"Jesus!" She sighs remembering the three of them turning up and practically carrying her back home kicking and screaming "Please, don't be Shawn's stand-in, I don't need a babysitter and you have a life of your own, now go and have fun with Spencer!"

Jesus standing there watching Beth, sees and knows how much it bugged her that everyone babied her. He places her jacket on her desk, leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek "Okay, you win! I'll see ya when ya get in but text me when you leave this building and when you get off the tram!"

Beth's face breaks into an appreciative beam and hugs him back "Deal!"

Watching Jesus swagger out waving to the cleaner, she opens up a new email and taps away at her last email of the day.

* * *

Dear John Doe,

Thank you for considering Dixon Property Developers to assist you and being a part of designing and constructing your new home. Following on from our emails, here is a list of what we recommend your eco-friendly construction would consist of: -

\- Rooftop solar panels

\- Increased insulation

\- Custom energy efficient windows

\- Programmable thermostats

\- Low VOCs in paints, carpets and other building materials

\- Water efficient plumbing fixtures

\- Compact florescent lighting

\- Landscaping with native plants and water conservation measures

\- Protected green space

I have incorporated all that we discussed in our messages and I hope all is to your satisfaction. If I have missed anything or you would like to amend, add or remove, please let me know.

So you can visualise what we are trying to achieve, I attach the first design draft of your Ecofriendly Lake House in 3D and look forward to receiving your feedback – your feedback is always welcome and much appreciated!

I feel our homes offer a multitude of benefits to the environment and residents, conservation of natural resources and enhancement and protection of the property's natural surroundings and not forgetting the reduction of construction waste sent to landfills. I believe this is something you feel strongly about too.

I hope the above information provided is clear and precise, anything you wish to discuss further, please ask and I will try and assist as swiftly as I can.

On a separate note, as an Architect and Designer, I'd like to tell you how excited I am for this opportunity, a treat to be artistically free, an absolute privilege to be able to contribute towards such an amazing project and I feel that we have already made excellent progress. I was ecstatic to read that you are open to ideas and suggestions and I have kept everything simple and flowing throughout, nothing too va-va-voom but if you would like the extra va-va or the voom, I'm sure we can accommodate to your taste.

It would, however, be great to have a face to face meeting to discuss this in more depth, incorporate your personal touches too because I feel you should put your stamp on the building (you mentioned you loved the outdoors, we could bring a little of the outdoors, indoors, an indoor garden perhaps?) you will be living in this beautiful house for the next so many years and I'm always happy to help you reach your vision. This is a _very important poin_ t and I'd implore you to take a moment to decide before we move on to the next phase. If you would like to set up a one to one meeting, please let me know, I would love for you to come into Head Office and we can discuss matters further.

Should you have any queries or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact me. Until our next communication, take care and have a lovely evening!

Warmest Regards

Beth Greene

Junior Architect and Designer

 **Dixon Property Developers**

 _Go green with Dixon Property Developers and please consider the environment before_

 _printing this email!_

* * *

Beth presses send and lets out a happy and content sigh leaning back into her chair.

She spins around in her big leather swivel chair to face out her window. Her open-plan office and in particular her desk, had the best view of the beautiful street lit up with amber and gold lights trailing down the streets, way up high - the first stages of getting ready for Christmas, her favourite time of the year.

It was still November but she couldn't wait to see what the city would look like when they finally put up the big Christmas Tree she's heard so much about and the turning on of all the lights. It was going to be magical - different to back home where it is very beautiful but Christmas in Atlanta had to be on a whole nother level and expense wise. She was glad she wasn't the one who'd be footing the massive electricity bill come New Year but it's a few days in a year and it brought so much joy to so many people, she couldn't complain.

Watching the people down below rushing to get to wherever they needed to go, she can just hear her Daddy lecturing that, City People had no common sense on money when it came to Christmas and that Christmas was for the celebration of Baby Jesus and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, Daddy kept it real. When he had said that out loud to everyone at the dinner table one year whilst carving the turkey, they all burst out laughing with Shawn yelling out "True dat man!" with Jesus, Eli and Ali singing along and throwing in some beats for good humour. Jesus thought it was hilarious and twins, Eli and Ali just wanted to join in with their silly uncles - their idols.

She would definitely be returning home to celebrate the festivities with her family and she couldn't wait. She was going to gift them all special gifts this year with her hard earned wages she's saved, no expenses spared she decides, they were all worth it. Being away from them was unbearable at times and she wanted to spoil them rotten for once. Something sparkly from Tiffany's or Macy's for her Mama and Maggie, a pair of cufflinks and a new calligraphy pen set for Daddy, Coldplay tickets for Shawn, Glenn and Jesus, they were geeks for the band and all the toys she can afford to buy for Eli and Ali.

She quickly logs into her savings account and pouts doing her calculations once she subtracts her rent, food and travel expenses. She needed to save a bit more money and she hoped she would get good commissions on each of the contracts she sealed for the company from now and up until Christmas. That's two months' more wages and from what she's heard, The Dixon's rewarded their staff handsomely to show their appreciation to their staff members. They even throw a big office party and join in with the merriments – Merle loved Christmas and she wonders sitting there whether Merle would dress up as Santa and spread the festive joy? She would suggest it regardless and she was sure he'd say yes to her.

Jesus and Tara had said Christmas was a big affair, a spectacle of a display and she couldn't wait to be amongst the crush of thousands of people in the crowds counting down until a celebrity turned the lights on and everyone would cheer and dance to the live brass band and sing along to the Christmas Carols. There was something romantic about the city at Christmas, it reminded her of her favourite rom-coms and the novels Maggie had loaned to her to read whilst growing up. She just needed someone special to share the most magical and romantic time of the year with just like the female protagonists from the books. And she was hoping more than anything, Daryl would be the guy she would be kissing under the mistletoe at the Christmas Party and waking up next to the following morning. That's all she'd really like for Christmas this year and the next and so on.

Her smile turns into a sad reflective one. There was still no word from Daryl but Merle had said he did this now and again, it was nothing out of the ordinary that Daryl would get away before the mad rush of Christmas deadlines to recharge his batteries so he was full steam ahead and he deserved a little break the effort he puts in, she couldn't deny the long gruelling hours he works to meet everyone's deadlines, everyone needs to fuel up. She just wished Daryl would have called or messaged her just once, they really needed to talk. It was prolonged agony now, she really missed him, she wondered whether he missed her too?

Her computer pings "Message Sent" and she lets out a yawn whilst stretching, she did feel exhausted.

It was a beautiful evening and she had had a productive day. She felt good either way and she felt particularly proud of the progress she was making on The Lake House more than her other projects which was coming along wonderfully. Her anonymous client had an idea of what he wanted but had left it to her to give the property the feminine touches because every home needed a woman's touch and he trusted her judgement from her emails and pictures she'd sent over.

Before her thoughts could swing back to Daryl, her thoughts are interrupted when her desk phone rings. She spins back around and snatches the handset up before it went to voicemail. When she hears the voice on the other end, her face lights up and breaks into a big adoring smile.

"Hi there Eli!" Beth greets into the phone "How's my most favourite nephew in the whole entire world?" She asks "Oh yes silly me, I meant the galaxy and universe and yes, you are the one and only!" she corrects herself.

"Hi Ali!" She sings when she hears the little voice wanting to be included with her brother "Love you too!"

"Nanny's hair died?!" Beth repeats leaning forward confused. "Explain?" She asks wondering what Eli had gotten up to and what had her Mama had to endure whilst taking care of Maggie and Glenn's adorable but troublesome four-year-old twins this week, they were forever up to something.

"It turned blue?" She gasps covering her mouth as she tries to hide her laugh.

"Wait, hold up! - did you dye nanny's hair and it turned blue?" She enquires remembering Maggie and her Mama went to the store to pick up some hair dye to do home colouring, they wanted to save money for Christmas. Maggie wanted blue streaks in her hair for a fancy-dress party and Mama wanted to do some home highlights in her blondish-greying hair. She knew what the twins had done, Maggie had done the same when she was little, history was repeating itself.

"Elijah and Aliyah Rhee!" Beth whispers speechless staring down at the phone.

"…And where is Nanny now?" She asks biting her lips together, Maggie was in for a treat when she returned to the farm to pick up her babies who had spent the whole day with Annette and Herschel.

"In the bathroom and Granddaddy's trying to wash it out but it's not workin' and he's gettin' a tellin' off by Nanny because he's laughing!" Beth repeats laughing now, wishing she was there to witness this.

"Oh Eli, what possessed you to colour Nanny's hair, you could do that to mommy and don't say I said that but Nanny, she's got a Church Fund Raiser tomorrow and she's the speaker and now with blue hair…poor Mama!" She sympathises but it was still funny.

Beth sits there for a little longer listening to Eli telling her how he watched a man do it on the TV and he wanted to help. Annette had fallen asleep and the twins wanted to surprise her. Beth could only imagine her Mama's horror when she looked into the mirror and was wondering whether she should drive down to the farm to console her and then she hears Maggie's voice in the background and then Eli saying goodbye before slamming the phone down - she just about heard Ali shouting out hide.

"Good Luck Muchkins!" She giggles and places the handset down.

"Elizabeth, shouldn't you have left by now, it's quarter past seven?!" Comes a surprised voice from above.

Beth looks up in awe and astonishment to see Mrs Dixon coming down the stairs from her office. She didn't think the woman who was her inspiration even knew her name. Her face becomes flustered with nerves and she knocks over her coffee mug when she jumps up from her seat.

"Oh crap!" She cries using her hands to stop the coffee from dripping down onto the floor and before she knows it, the mess was being wiped away by none other than Mrs Dixon, Daryl's mom.

"OMG!" Beth gulps when she's finally face to face with her idol, Daisy Dixon. She looked so classy in her cream trouser suit with gorgeous subtle makeup and her styled up hair, not a single hair out of place.

Beth realises she must look like a rude idiot gawking the way she was. She picks her mouth up from the table and composes herself. She finally finds her voice but it wasn't recognisable.

"Thank you!" She squeaks in almost a whisper that Mrs Dixon has to strain to hear her but she does and smiles.

"It should be me sayin' thank you to you dear!" She replies back.

Beth looks side to side and then behind her, there was nobody there. She turns back to her boss and realises she's talking to her "Me?" She asks pointing to herself just to be doubly sure.

"Yes you dear!" Mrs Dixon laughs watching Beth.

"For what?" She asks.

"For gettin' here at the crack of dawn and leavin' after everyone's gone, I'm very impressed Elizabeth, very impressed!" Mrs Dixon states tossing the sodden tissue into the wastebasket before walking towards the elevator, her driver was waiting for her, holding down the button.

Beth watches and before the door closes, she stands to attention, waiting for instructions from the woman staring at her from across the room.

"Take tomorrow off, go visit family or just have a day to yourself - you deserve it!"

"B…but?" Beth stammers and before she could get more out, the doors close and she's left standing there alone confused.

"The boss gave ya the day off, don't but! Jus' take it and go!" The cleaner says shaking his head in disbelief as he sweeps around her feet.

* * *

Once out into the cool night air, Beth wraps her scarf around her neck and shoves on her beanie, not sure whether to risk going home and walking in on Jesus and Spencer or just go to one of the diners or cafes and grab some dinner. She decides as she has the day off tomorrow, she was going to go look around the shops for presents and get her bits she needed then. She fancied something filling and naughty to eat.

Before she sets off to eat Pizza, she hears her name being called from a distance. When she turns around, she sees a familiar face. Her smile reaches ear to ear seeing him jogging towards her in a suit and then that smile fades away slowly when she remembers she's been avoiding him since the incident the summer before she left for college.

"I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but it is you!" He had said when he drops into a slow walk towards her.

"Rick!" She whispers when he's stood right in front of her, smiling down at her, happy to see her that she just stares up at him.

"Don't I get a hug or you don't give those out to old friends anymore now that you're up there with the stars?" He asks opening his arms with that smile she's missed so much.

Without saying a word, she scurries forward into Rick's embrace and returns his hug.

"Of course you get a hug!" She laughs "What are you doin' here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and following. This chapter - Blast from the past and reconnecting old friendships.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

They walk to her favourite Pizzeria a couple of blocks away from her office. She and the gang went there at least once a week. The gang consisted of herself, Jesus, Spencer, Tara and Rosita and more often than not - Zach, Noah, Amy and Sasha would tag along and that would usually be their mid-week get together. Some Friday nights, they'd cyclone in for some of that cheesy doughy goodness before they went to the comedy club or one of the bars or nightclubs where they'd hit the dance floors and burn off all those calories, or they'd crawl in when Mr De Luca was closing up at 1am in the morning. Those nights were the best. She grins thinking she had a pretty good social life, wild and amazing at times - a contrast to the one she had back home. Maggie would be envious and her Mama would skin her alive if she saw her risqué dance moves when her favourite tunes came on.

She remembers the dances back home. They were the usual line dances, barn dances and slow dances, and really boring at times when her older male relatives used to force her to get up and participate with them or with some cousin who just rolled into town. She loathed those uncomfortable occasions, she only ever liked to dance with one person who wasn't blood related and that was the man walking beside her - Shawn's best friend from since they used to run around in diapers, a decade before she was born - Rick Grimes.

Rick was her first crush from the age of six up to her early adult years. She looks up and he catches her. They both just stare at each other and share a quick smile before returning their attentions to the walk path ahead of them.

She felt an overwhelming amount of regret, guilt and sadness. Rick was one of her longest friend. It was Rick who she used to turn to rather than Shawn. He used to be the one to be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd go out of his way and do his very best to cheer her up and he had done so on many occasions. He even used to sweet-talk her to the dancefloor to dance with him when she was a shy little girl. It had taken time and dedication on Rick's part but he never complained. When she became older and confident enough, she was always the first one to rush over to Rick and pull him to the dancefloor before any of the other girls got a chance to. She'd be his dance partner up until the night was over. There were some girls his own age he'd oblige a dance or two but he'd always made sure he danced as many dances with her and she always got to dance the last dance with him, it was their unspoken rule and all the girls knew it and had been jealous.

She just stares up ahead at nothing in particular, putting one foot in front of the other, finding the silence miserably unbearable. There was a time when any silence they shared was comfortable, companionable silence and when one of them broke the silence, they would fill it with conversation and a lot of the times with jokes and teasing. The feeling of the distance between them was noticeable and depressing. She frowns and the creases take over her forehead. Rick was always around and always a part of her life and slowly she'd disconnected and detached herself from him to be completely removed. Out of sight, out of mind. It was easier that way for her to move on in life.

When Rick puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her protectively into his side as they sidestep a rowdy group of teenagers messing about - she's transported back in time.

Rick took her to her prom when her date for the night dumped her an hour before he was meant to pick her up and it turned out to be one of the best nights of her life, better than it would have ever been if the boy who was meant to have taken her - took her. Shawn had insisted on being her date and taking her, he even went as far as putting on his dusty Prom Tuxedo from the attic which was three sizes too small. She had burst into tears for a) the suit was vile and he could have chosen one of his nicer designers suits and b) it was social suicide to go to your High School Prom with your brother, especially one who was embarrassing and intimidating.

And it was like the heavens above had heard her sobbing cries because as if on cue, Rick had walked through the kitchen door after his shift looking for dinner, took one look at Shawn in his ankle swingers and then at her snotty nosed, red face sobbing in her gorgeous dress she had spent weeks searching for. He left and returned twenty minutes later looking effortlessly stylish - shaved, suited and booted in a sharp three-piece suit. He had swooped in and rescued her without being asked to. Her Mama snapped a picture of them posing together and it sits proudly on the family mantle between Maggie's, Shawn's and Jesus's prom pictures. Everyone still gushes over it. Everyone was jealous that her date for prom was the gorgeous Deputy Rick Grimes, former Captain of their School Football Team, his picture still hangs proudly on the wall of The Hall of Fame with the other school legends. She forgot about being upset with the boy who duped her and instead of slapping him silly like Maggie and Jesus had instructed, she hugged and thanked him the following Monday.

She sneaks a sideward glance up at Rick. He still looks fit and handsome despite the signs of early greying appearing in his sideburns. There were little lines on his forehead and the little creases at the corners of his eyes that hadn't been there the last time she saw him. But she had to admit, it all gave him a distinguished look, grown-up and a charm to his already appealingly attractiveness. She looks down at the ground before he catches her staring again. Time seriously had flown.

Rick was married to Lori now and they have a little boy called Carl and she'd heard from her gossiping family and friends they've got another baby on the way. The news had been confirmed when Lori posted the twelve-week scan on social media announcing their happy news. Rick met Lori at the hospital where she worked as an ER Receptionist, she was new in town and Shawn introduced them. They'd see each other whenever he brought in the injured or had to come in to take statements or complaints from patients or victims of crime.

She cringes at herself for what happened between her and Rick that night after the County Fair. She closes her eyes feeling ever so embarrassed and Rick was acting like none of what happened, happened and like she hadn't been avoiding him for the past six years when she had. She avoided him like the plague and could only wonder what he's thinking at that very moment. Was he thinking about it? Was he thinking about Jimmy, her pathetic loser rebound mistake, Rick looked so disappointed and frustrated that she went there and blamed himself for it. Was he thinking about when he, Shawn and Jesus jumped onto a plane to Thailand, stormed into her hut and dragged her back to the US when she went through her rebellious stage when she wanted to get away from everything and everyone?

She sighs thinking her life was already complicated with Daryl and the question mark hanging over their status and now she's getting a blast from the past. Her life resembled a very bad soap opera from where she was standing. She whines and it comes out louder than it intended to be.

"Beth, you okay?" She hears Rick asking and then she feels his hand gripping her shoulder and squeezing it to remind her, he was still there.

She opens her eyes, meeting his concerned ones and nods with a forced on smile, hoping the past stayed in the past. She'd literally die if it was all dredged up again. She came to terms with the reality and had gotten over that period of her life for some time now, she prayed Rick wouldn't bring it up after all this time because it was humiliating. She was praying they could just go back to being friends like they once were before she went and messed it all up between them. She really missed him but wasn't sure whether they could slip back into that comfortable friendship and banter they once had. And the thought made her terribly sad inside.

When they reach the doors, they peer in to see it buzzing with people eating and laughing and the music was flowing out when the door opens just as diners walk out. Rick catches the door, holds it open and gestures for her to enter first. She smiles stepping past him and entering into the warmth of the Pizzeria.

"Nice and quirky," Rick comments following in behind, rubbing his hands together trying to get them warm as he takes in the surroundings "It certainly looks like the place to be!" He comments seeing the crowded tables and booths filled with regulars and office workers salivating away at their food and enjoying the ambience and each other's company.

"Yep, this is the place to be, I like it a lot, love the food and the people!" She beams proudly.

Before Rick lets his question roll of his tongue, he pauses and lets out an appreciative moan when the aroma of a pizza walking passed his nose hits his nostrils in an instant and that catches the attention of Mr De Luca who practically jumps over the counter, hurrying over to welcome Rick into his establishment.

"Your Pizza's smell delicious and amazing," Rick states frankly "It's like I'm back in Italy!" He informs Mr De Luca and that intrigued the man's curiosity.

Rick shares details of his brief visit to Italy when he was in the Army and the old man was off chatting away merrily about his birthplace.

Rick was polite listening, engaging and letting the old man talk away excitedly. He was really kind that way and she smiles. Rick still possessed those gentlemanly manners and charm he'd inherited from his father, retired Sheriff Grimes. She missed him too, missed those times he'd flip the sirens and lights on to get her to school on time before the bell rang when she missed the school bus. They sang along to Johnny Cash and debated about Sunday Night's football game. She frowns, she's missed a lot in the past six years.

Thinking about wasted time, she eagerly takes out her cell-phone and her heart drops – still nothing. She slips it back into her pocket. She didn't want to leave another message. She didn't want him to feel smothered, she knew Daryl didn't like to be smothered, he liked his space.

Seeing the last free booth by the window just emptied by a group, she jumps at it and slide into the middle of the bench. It had a lovely view of the shops and lights. Rick finally free of Mr De Luca, slides in opposite and before he can speak, Maria, Mr De Luca's daughter appears.

"Hey Beth!" Maria greets pulling out her notepad "The usual?" She asks and looks up and over at Rick "and _hello_ there handsome stranger!" She says a little flirtingly.

"Hello." Rick just responds as he takes off his jacket.

Rick was never aware when women or men tried to flirt with him and Beth internally scoffs wondering whether Rick's played it cool or down all these years or whether he was actually really clueless he is a babe. Her eyes dart back to Maria who's just gawking at Rick with hearts in her eyes. She rolls her eyes, she was once just like Maria but hopefully not as obvious and eager.

"Hey Maria!" She calls not able to watch any longer, snapping the waitress's eyes off of Rick to look at her, she waves with a grin "We'll have two Budweisers and can we have a minute, still decidin' on a Pizza?!" She requests taking a quick glance at Rick and he nods agreeing.

"Sure honey, just holler, I mean – call when you're ready!" She responds, flashing her teeth whilst placing the menu's down in front of each of them and backing away grinningly to Beth.

"She's nice and friendly." Rick comments and before he can turn his head to catch Maria blowing kisses behind his back, Beth sits to attention "So, you're givin' evidence on the stand, anythin' interestin'?" She asks as she frees herself from her own jacket.

"Yep but nothin' I wanna bore you with!" He answers running his eyes over the menu, an exhausted look on his face.

She takes the hint; he was tired, he didn't want to talk about it or it was classified.

She drums her manicured nails on the table thinking of something to say, she was trying to avoid certain topics but she also wanted to catch up, it had been a long time since they just talked about anything and everything like they used to "How long are you in town?" She asks, that wasn't what she wanted to ask but it came out because she was curious.

Maria reappears and places a beer in front of each of them and disappears flashing that toothy smile as Rick smiles a thanks.

"One more day and then I can get back home," He answers when they're in private, running his eyes over the menu and then his face softens "Carl's in the nativity play and I promised I'd rehearse his solo with him." He adds and that definitely perked Beth's interests.

"Carl's into singing and he's singing a solo?" She asks surprised, Carl had to be four or five now from her calculations.

Rick hums as he slowly nods his head with an amused smile.

"That's great Rick!" she beams leaning forward "I bet he's a little Brad Paisley if he's anythin' like his Daddy or maybe a Johnny Cash like his Granddaddy?!" She grins resting her chin atop of her laced fingers - they slipped back into their banter with ease without either of them realising.

Rick's lips twitch up at the corners as his eyes lift to connect with Beth's when she watches him for any clues and her eyes widen anxiously waiting for an answer, music was her passion, it was Rick's and it would be cool if little Carl was into it too.

"He better?" Her brows raised in question, edging forward.

Rick was a good singer, he loved anything Country and Rock, she and Jesus used to call him King County's Country Rock and Roll Crooner and imagined maybe his son would follow in his footsteps.

"What?!" Beth laughs seeing the amusement etched over Rick's face, his eyes were dancing and she can't help but mirror him. She reaches over the table and shakes his arm to spit it out whatever he's holding back "Rick, before I give you a Chinese Burn!" She threatens pinching the skin around his wrist.

Rick lets out a little chuckle at that, enjoying teasing her and making her wait – she was never good at waiting and she was threatening him with a Chinese Burn, it tickled him remembering their younger years. He holds her gaze and she gestures for him to continue.

In his soft toned serious voice as he leans forward, Rick reveals "If Brad Paisley made the sounds in which a cat would make if you were chockin' it, then yea, Carl's the next Brad Paisley!"

"Rick!" Beth gasps "How can you say that about your own son!" She grabs her menu and hits him with it.

"I can't help it, if he's tone deaf, sings very badly and takes after Lori!" Rick snorts holding up his hands trying to block the assault of whacks that were being inflicted on him. It had been a long time since anyone beat him up like this - Beth being the last person, he had become too serious for anyone to have attempted to get on his nerves.

"You're so terrible! Take that and that and that!" She continues to clobber Rick "This is for Carl and I suppose for Lori too!"

"Jesus Christ Beth! I'm sorry!" Rick apologizes snatching the menu out of her hand and dropping it down on to the table, his throat was dry from all the laughing.

"Yea, you better be!" She scolds and they both just let out a small laugh taking sips of their beers.

Rick wipes his mouth as he appraises Beth sitting before him. She was always a pretty girl but she had blossomed into a stunningly beautiful young woman. She was funny and smart and had excelled in school and reached many goals, Mr and Mrs Greene forever sang Beth's praises once she knuckled down and concentrated on school and her studies. He felt a little responsible for that period Beth closed herself off but he was pleased she had turned it around and did what she had to do to get where she is today. He knew she'd go on to do something special with that creative mind of hers. He got all news of Beth from her parents and Shawn. She was climbing the career ladder faster than both Shawn and Maggie and landing herself a job with a highly successful company who were taking the world of property development by storm was doing wonders for her career. Her parents were so proud and so was he. The ambiance surrounding Beth was just as powerful now as when he had known her all through their youth. Her intelligence shone brightly from her warm eyes. He curses himself for allowing the distance that had grown between them grow as it had.

"It's really good to see you Beth, I've missed this," Rick expresses watching her "I've missed you!" he adds after a long pause, the regret and sadness evident in his voice.

Her eyes meet his and she sees just how much "Me too." She responds, a tight knot forming in her throat.

There's silence for a little while.

"That kiss," He says hesitantly watching her, watching for her reaction and seeing the movement of her neck contract, he thinks carefully of his next words, not wanting to upset or make her feel awkward but he needed to finally get it out "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean for you to feel rejected." He says softly "That's the last thing I ever wanted you to feel and if I could go back, then I would and I would have handled it differently."

He went there and straight to the point, she felt nauseous, her stomach churned in the worst possible way. She fiddles with the tissue napkin beneath her bottle trying to find something to do other than just sitting there. She was a fool to make herself believe Rick wouldn't bring this up, convinced her silly-self that he wouldn't but he had. Rick seemed intent to make his peace and he wouldn't leave her tonight without saying so.

"It okay, it's all water under the bridge!" She confirms shaking her head and giving him a tight smile like it was all forgotten.

Rick just stares back and frowns "Six years Beth, six years!" He reiterates and she looks up to meet those sullen and sorry blue eyes just like the night back in his car six years previously, the painful expression the same as then.

They had returned back from the County Fair and Rick parked up at the gates to the farm before her 11pm curfew. When she leant in to give him a goodnight hug like she's done since she was little, she couldn't resist as she leant up and pressed her lips against his. They shared a slow kiss until Rick broke it realising what was happening and apologising for misleading her. She had never been so humiliated, embarrassed or felt rejection like she felt it when Rick turned her down, broke it to her, he loved her but not in the way she wanted him to. She had fought back her tears when he tried to explain, saying all the right things but to an eighteen-year-old girl it was soul shattering, the man she loved didn't love her back in the way she did. She pushed him away when he tried to comfort her and ran into her house in floods of tears, locking the doors so he couldn't follow her in.

"Rick!" Beth says taking a deep breath wanting to change the subject but he was having none of it.

"You've avoided me like the plague, shut me out since!" He responds frustrated "You made sure wherever I was, you weren't there and the dozens of gatherings there's been, you kept your distance!"

She remembers, she stopped going to their normal hangouts, concentrated heavily on her music and art work as well as helping her Mama with cooking and baking for the church when she had free time. And then her heart broke when Rick and Lori were officially an item and then they announced their engagement.

For her, College couldn't come soon enough and when the summer was over, she went off to college, the furthest away from home. She made her excuses not to come back home when school was out or attend any family parties or holidays were Rick and Lori would be present, Lori had been welcomed into The Greene Family like Rick had all those years ago. She used the excuses, she was up to her eyeballs in school work and her part-time job she had taken on. She didn't take any of Rick's calls or read any of his text messages, she changed her number to stop communication. But she was forced to come back for Rick and Lori's wedding. Her parents and Rick's parents emotionally blackmailed her to attend. Forced to watch them make their vows and dance their first dance and the rest of their dances together. She just watched them from the corner and left as soon as the reception was over.

"It was such a long time ago and I was over it not long after." She looks up to see Rick's narrowed eyes on her.

"If that's the case, why have you stayed away, stayed away from meeting Carl, he knows everything about you, curious to meet the Beth I and everyone talk about, I just have pictures to show him and pictures aren't enough."

She hadn't anticipated that. She was starting to feel angry at herself, angry that she was too caught up in herself and her feelings that she forgot about Rick's and everyone else's around them. It was her who had been the one to initiate the kiss and then run away when feelings weren't reciprocated. Rick had suffered just as much as she had and she was finally realising how much. She feels terrible.

"Rick, I'm sorry!" She reaches out and places her hand atop of his. "I admit, I was hurt and couldn't be around you for a while. I was a silly girl with a silly school girl crush and I just want to forget about it, please! Can't we just go back to how we were, we've both moved on, you're with Lori and I'm-" She cuts off midsentence.

"And you're?" He asks prompting her to continue but she just continues to stare at him, frozen in her spot, her hand slipping away from his and into her lap.

"You want to go back to how we were?" He asks "Then if that's the case, finish the sentence!" He prompts.

She holds Rick's gaze, both trying to stare each other out and she caves.

"I'm...I'm with Daryl or I think I am?" She says holding her head "Oh, I don't actually know!" She sighs shaking her head between her hands.

"Daryl?" Rick ask sceptically and then his eyes widen in realisation "As in Daryl Dixon, your boss Daryl Dixon?"

Beth releases her head and looks up hearing the tone in Rick's voice, her brows furrow together with a bemused expression not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Shit Beth!" Rick says running his hand over his tired face "What happened to never mixing business with pleasure!" He laughs leaning back in his seat.

"It's not as if I went lookin' for it to happen, it jus' happened and I'm sure he feels the same way as me, he wouldn't have kissed me and we wouldn't have-" She cuts off midsentence when Rick's brows ascend and disappear into his hairline.

"Stop!" Beth moans pulling her beanie down to cover her face, flushed with embarrassment.

Rick reaches forward and grabs her hat and pulls it off, she tries to grab at it but is too slow – he drops it on the seat beside him.

"When do I get to meet this Daryl Dixon?" Rick asks with a smirk.

For the first time, Beth genuinely smiles along with Rick.

"Y'all ready to order?" Maria asks reappearing with a freshly made up face.

"You decide, whilst I get a background check on Dixon." Rick says to Beth.

"Right, get prepared to have your taste buds explode deputy!"

"Bring it!" He responds confidently tapping away at his phone impressed with what he reads and then he sees Daryl's picture with him in just denim jeans and a hardhat hammering away "Whoa..wow!" escapes his lips "Guy works out!"

Beth grins knowing how much Daryl worked out having been under his muscular body. She looks over at Maria "We'll have The Death by Pizza and we'll have some extra fresh chilies sprinkled right there on top on one half of the Pizza and please bring my friend a hose, he's gonna need it!"

"Antonio, we're gonna need the hose and 911 on standby!" Maria calls to her brother.

"Get him to sign the waiver form!" Antonio calls back making his way into the kitchen.

Rick's face straightens, looking up from his phone.

"I'm gonna be able to give evidence on the stand tomorrow right?" He asks hearing and watching the commotion going on when the double doors swing back and forth to the kitchen.

Beth just throw Rick a smile and looks out the window staring up at the moon, wondering wherever Daryl was, was he staring up at the moon too.

* * *

 **A/N:- This chapter was Beth/Rick centric but the next chapters will be Beth/Daryl - This story is BETHYL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and following, let me know your comments.

 **WARNING:** Mentions of injured animals.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **Mixing Business With Pleasure**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Daryl stretches and slowly sits upright when he hears the chirping of the woodland birds. He sits there in a meditating stance. It was so soothing and much nicer and healthier than his next door neighbour's erratic barking and growling which she calls singing.

"My kinda alarm clock!" He smiles yawningly whilst cracking his knuckles above his head. It was a nice welcoming start to the day ahead "Mornin' ta ya'll too!"

Blinking his eyes, taking in his whereabouts, he remembers he needed to get up and make his way home. His Ma and Merle were holding down the fort, they understood better than anybody that sometimes he needed to get away from the hectic city and head back to the south of slow and quaint and it had done him a world of good. He needed this time alone in familiar territory with nature and the animals, plus Gramps's cabin was a little walk away so when he felt like it, he could always retreat to a place he felt safe and loved.

He felt revitalised and energised and eager to get going. It had been a long week and it had been too long since he last saw Beth. Seeing her briefly in his dreams wasn't enough. He needed to see her, he needed to feel her. He needed to be with her. Trying to move but unsuccessful, he realises he's zipped up in his sleeping back.

"Dumbass!" He huffs as he starts wiggling himself out and crawling out of the tent.

The wonderful fresh air hits him and he follows the breeze, momentarily freezes on all fours when he sees something up ahead. Narrowing his eyes, he looks surprised when he sees what looks like a red cub sleeping a little way up the hill under a tree. He's seen many foxes in the wild or rummaging through trash cans in the city at night but never saw a baby fox that close but more importantly, he'd never seen a cub alone. His eyes scan the area to see if there was a litter, dog-fox or a vixen close by but nothing. Something didn't feel right to him - no Mama that was alive would leave her baby unprotected and out in the open alone.

Daryl stands quickly but steadily keeping his eyes on the cub as he slips into his boots and laces them up. He grabs his jacket and puts it on, patting his pockets down in search of his flip knife just in case. He takes it out and flips it open as he grabs his crossbow from inside his tent and sets up an arrow in readiness. Slowly and cautiously, he makes his way over avoiding treading on anything that would snap and scare the cub awake and make it run away.

He doesn't want to believe his gut feelings at this point but the closer he advances, the more the feeling sets true. He lets out a low breath when he sees the trailing of blood leading into the deep forest woods. He didn't need to be a genius to know what had happened to the cub's family and he frowns. The cub was now alone in the world _if_ it was still breathing.

Slowly he crouches down on to his knees, looking through his scope. He quickly scans the area and satisfied there was no immediate threat, he lowers his crossbow down onto the leafed ground. Sinking down to sit on his knees, Daryl leans forward and strokes the baby fox's back. Its coat was soft but freezing cold.

He felt immediate guilt and sorrow.

He had slept in a protected tent, with a warm stew in his belly and even a hot water bottle tucked close to his body that he found at his Gramp's cabin and the battered and beaten cub slept not in the warmth beside his Mama or his Papa but out here alone in the cold. He run's his hand over the fragile little body and he finally lets out the breath he's been holding when he feels and sees the little body jolt upon his contact.

"H..hey!" Daryl stammers, pushing down the lump that was caught in his throat "Hey there little red!"

The little cub moves slowly into Daryl's touch, letting out a tiny gargled whine and ever so slowly with much effort, the cub opens its eyes. They flutter open to take in the surrounding and when the cub's eyes land on Daryl's, it's instincts come alive. The cub jumps and lets out a snuffly snort of a growl agitated as it tries to make a dash for it. Daryl scoots back giving it space knowing it wasn't going to get far with the injuries but more importantly he didn't want to scare the little thing, he wanted it to know he wasn't going to chase after him and then hurt him like it probably fears.

The baby fox only makes it a few steps as it struggles and slumps down into a pile on its side and just stares off into the distance, taking little labored breathes. Daryl rushes over and sits beside it.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya!" He says gently when the cub's eyes look up at Daryl.

Daryl's heart aches seeing the cub as it is. He lifts his hand cautiously and lowers it down. Holding one another's gazes, Daryl runs his hand over the top of the cub's head in repeated strokes which finally relaxes the scared fox.

"Ya out here all on ya lonesome?" He says softly.

The cub just blinks and nestles into Daryl's touch, no longer afraid he was in any danger.

"Yea, ya rest up now, it was a long night!" He advises and the cub just stares back.

As time passes, the cub's eyes drift off slowly with Daryl's tentative touch. The littlen tries fighting to keep its eyes open but Daryl shushes it to sleep.

"Ya sleep, I gottcha buddy, I ain't gonna let nothin' bad happen to ya, I promise!"

Daryl lifts the cub and cradles it in the crook of his arm as he collects his crossbow and throws it over his shoulder. He begins to make his way back to the warmth of his tent. He needed to tend to the grazes, give the cub some food and water and let it rest before he had to pack up and hit the road back to the city.

* * *

Feeling the bed dip and gently being shaken awake, Beth whines as her eyes flutter open like little saucers to the familiar warm lilac walls of her bedroom and the white drapes of her curtains. She makes out it was morning when the early sun creeps through the tiny parting, but still too early to crawl out of bed. She snuggles back into her warm and cosy duvet and closes her eyes, content just to sleep until noon. With all the overtime she's worked and being given the rare day off, sleep was finally catching up with her and it was welcoming the morning after a night of gorging her face with pizza, drinking like a fish and staying up late into the early hours.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!"

Recognising the familiar husky morning voice, her one eye pops open to find Rick sitting just beside her on the bed - hair all wild and messy sipping something steaming hot out of a ghastly mug that had breasts. It was Tara's mug, the one gifted to her as a joke from Merle on her last birthday.

Rick pauses before taking another sip "Only clean mug I could find!" he responds to the startled and horrified look on Beth's face as she stares at it, not believing he was drinking from the boobie-cup as Merle called it - Rick must have been compelled to drink out of it if the kitchen was a horrible looking mess. That particular mug had been banished to the top shelf, never to appear unless there were absolutely no drinking cups or mugs.

She rubs her temples and takes a deep breath.

Jesus and Tara were the messiest housemates she's ever lived with. It was like they didn't know things needed to be washed and put away after use, that they miraculously cleaned themselves up and jumped back into their place. She was forever running around after them, trying to keep their little house neat and tidy, a habit she picked up from her Mama whereas Jesus and Tara loved to leave mess as they went. Jesus had her Mama cleaning up after him all throughout his adolescence up until he left home and Tara has an older sister who was a clean freak who practically raised her. She'd literally become her Mama and Lilly combined into one. It was times like now she really understood and appreciated her Mama and everything she did. She missed her and knows it's been a while since she made a visit home, one was definitely required.

"You guys are still livin' like college students!" Rick snorts offering his mug of coffee but she refuses shaking her head.

She certainly hadn't been, just her bozo housemates. Her mind wonders back to the problems in the kitchen. Wondering how many dirty cups, plates and saucepans were sitting waiting on the surfaces or in the sink to be washed, dried and put away. The dishwasher had packed up a couple of weeks back, nobody had gotten around to call the landlord to get it fixed - Jesus and Tara who have been home more than she had this week, must have been piling up the dirty dishes and waiting for the fairies to wash up as usual. A couple of days of her eyes off the ball, everything went to pot. Images of mess in the lounge and dining room trouble her mind - the thought makes her head spin. She reaches for her glass of water on the nightstand, hand fumbling trying to locate it.

Rick hands her the glass, dropping two tablets into it and it fizzes during the exchange. Beth hauls herself up and downs the water in one go and gives Rick an appreciative smile as he takes the empty glass and places it back on the nightstand.

"What time is it?" She finally speaks in a whisper, voice all croaky.

"6am." Rick replies as he offers his toast smothered in peanut butter but she just stares at him.

"What!?" She asks for clarity.

"The early mornin' has gold in its mouth," Rick quotes and Beth's eyes widen. "As stated by Benjamin Franklin, one of our Founding Fathers!" He adds hoping that saves him from a beating seeing the exasperation grow in Beth's eyes, her brows narrowing dangerously.

"I have the bitter taste of aspirin!" She huffs in response, flipping onto her side and pulling the covers over her head "Wake me when it's noon!"

A mischievous thought creeps into Rick's mind. He was about to wrench the covers off to irritate Beth like he used to when she was like this, withdraws his hand thinking it was better to let her sleep it off peacefully. She'd be crabby and they'd only just patched things up. He was content to just sit there sipping his coffee and eating his toast and laugh to himself when Beth starts lightly snoring to full on wake-up-the-house-snoring. Alcohol always did that to her.

He thinks back to the time when she was fifteen and he caught her drinking Shawn's can of beer from the stash hidden up in the hayloft in the barn to see what all the fuss was about and the Champagne at his parent's New Year's Eve Party because she wanted to be grown-up and sophisticated. Three sips in on both occasions and she was drunk as a skunk, giggling and out like a light snoring and dribbling all over him and Shawn whilst they tried to sober her up before anyone caught her. He looks over at the little lump beneath the duvet and smirks that at least she wasn't getting tipsy on just three sips. But Beth was still a mere mortal like the rest of them, she was hungover.

Hearing the door slowly creak open, he looks up to see long blonde hair hovering at the doorway.

"Rick, is that you? Jesus whispers seeing the outline of a figure in the room sitting on the bed "Ya decent?" He asks peeping his head through the door and sighing with relief that Rick was still in the joggers and t-shirt he left out on the couch for him.

"Yea dumbass, it's me!" Rick rolls his eyes knowing what Jesus had feared he may have walked in on.

"Sorry man, you weren't on the couch and it's been like six years and there's been a lot of pent up tensions and sometimes they explode in more ways than one and you and Beth have history and after all this time, somethin' could've…but you're with Lorgi and-"

"Lori for the last time!" Rick interrupts with a heavy breath rubbing his face, knowing Jesus disliked his wife blaming her for coming in between him and Beth ever getting it together.

"That's what I said - Lorgi!" Jesus scrunches his face at Rick making him tut and look away.

No matter how many times he corrected Lori's name, Jesus persisted to call her Lorgi and he knew it was in spite.

"Because Beth's got her eyes on Big Boss Man Dixon whose _ACTUALLY_ really sweet on her, never seen a guy so besotted, practically worships the ground she walks on, you should see him mooning over Beth when she's yappin' on about her ideas, never seen a man so focused and in awe as Daryl Dixon is on our sweet Beth!" He reveals, getting comfortable beside Rick, snatching a slice of toast and munching away as he continues.

Rick sits there listening to Jesus. Interested to hear about Daryl from someone other than Beth who had mentioned Daryl's name more than a dozen times at dinner, her eyes would light up each time. He was happy Jesus approved, liked and looked up to Daryl Dixon but he wanted to check him out for himself. Once he got back to King County, he was going to do a full check to make sure Daryl is as perfect for Beth as Jesus had been rambling on about.

"…And that's a whole different story but all these high levels of stress are doin' nothin' good for my BP!" He complains turning his face to look straight on at Rick with apprehension.

"Seein' Beth after all this time hasn't reignited somethin' in that stony heart of yours and made you realize those feelings you were suppressing…of what we all suspected?" He asks "You're not gonna spontaneously declare your undying love to Beth right?" He asks hesitantly trying to read Rick's unreadable face "Cause you missed that train, it took off six years ago!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Rick turns his head to face Jesus "You done?" He asks.

He had stewed over that kiss and what it meant back when it happened but knew it would only lead to tears. He valued the friendship he and Beth had and couldn't contemplate jeopardizing it, they were friends, he didn't want to lose her and Lori had come into the picture, it made sense to be with Lori.

Jesus nods knowing he had pushed his luck, said too much and was lucky Rick didn't smash his mug on top of his head and choked his face into the mattress.

"Good! Now go wake Tara, we've got six hours to clean the house from top to bottom before she wakes up!" Rick says looking back at Beth "You two need to pull your weight around here otherwise you'll be feelin' mine!" He warns turning back around with a serious face "I care about Beth just the same as you do, I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here as her friend and if you make this awkward for her, I'll kick your ass with my size elevens! You hear me?"

Jesus whips his hair out of his face "Yea, it's definitely you and yeah, I hear you, curiosity killed the cat and all!" He quotes his Aunt Annette when he was being nosey.

He frowns pushing himself up off the bed and walking out the room mumbling quietly so Rick doesn't hear "Queen Bee really pushed that stick right up there Officer Uptighty…damn that Lorgi!"

* * *

Daryl joins the flow of vehicles merging onto Highway 85 leading to Atlanta and once he's on the correct lane, he thunders towards the city of skyscrapers he's started to call his adopted home, leaving a trail of dust as he goes.

He looks up as he passes the golden bridge. It takes him back to where it all began. This was the bridge where he was one of two hundred men who helped restore and reinforce the structure. It was one of his first major jobs when he and Merle landed into the city. Merle got the job knowing a guy who knew a guy from prison and he was always in and out of construction work throughout his life. And he being the younger brother with a bit of a brain and good with his hands, got an apprenticeship whilst he studied and got his certifications.

Night school was tough but then he had his Ma there beside him, getting re-educated in the profession she once was meant for. They were study-buddies as she called them. He smirks to himself having forgotten. Most boys his age would have cringed to be in school with their mothers, but he didn't care, she was his best friend and he'd never treat her any different to make new friends. Friends come and go but Mama's – you only get the one and you treated your Mama right – that's how his Gramps brought him and Merle up. He'd take care of her even if that meant being the uncool kid and he was cool with that. He wasn't looking to win any popularity competitions.

Turning down the main road and into another, Daryl follows the cars up ahead and begins to slow down until he comes to a stop when the lights turn red. He lazily watches the pedestrians crossing the road and looks down into his jacket to see the little cub had stuck his head out to take a look at the commotion.

"Hey Red, snuggle back down boy, we ain't got much farther to go!" He says quietly and then pushes the cub's head back down into his jacket "People don't take kindly to foxes round here, they'll be callin' out The Pest Control and I'm afraid that nasty Gareth and his brother may just well eat ya, so stay hidden!"

The little fox lets out a little whine slipping back down. The strange noises had peeked his curiosity but he stays hidden as instructed. Daryl was surprised looking down at the cub comfortable inside his jacket and against his chest. He had to think where he was going to keep Red until he was better. Winter was here and the little fox didn't have anywhere to go. His Ma loved animals but she didn't like them in the house and she didn't like animals that should be running around wildly and freely running around wild in her house.

Daryl looks back up watching the pedestrians and then he notices the familiar surroundings. He glances over across the road to see the line of little terraced houses, the little sage coloured one with the hanging wild flower baskets on either sides of the front door. He glanced at that pretty little house every time he took this route and maybe because a certain pretty someone lived in that said pretty little house.

He turns back towards the road ahead to see whether the cars were looking to move sometime today and then his head turns back slowly doing a double take at the little sage house. Ever so slowly he lifts his shades up and blinks in disbelief.

There under the little porch at noon, with the door wide open, Beth was standing in her little dressing gown, arms drapes around a strange man's neck as the man's arms were securely wrapped around her waist. He watches as the man leans down and kisses Beth.

Daryl's grip tightens on the handlebars, his knuckles turning white. The angle of the kiss was such he couldn't see whether the man was kissing Beth's cheek or god forbid her lips. He watches as they stand their embracing not looking to part anytime soon.

"Let the fuck go of her!" He hisses dangerously beneath his breath, ready cut through traffic and ram his bike into the man and then beat him into a pulp.

A bus pulls up beside him, obstructing the view that made him see red. The beeping of the cars behind get his attention and all he can do is rev his engine, drop his shades over his eyes and storm off trying to get what he saw out of his vision.

* * *

"So, I'll see you at your folks this Sunday for Sunday Lunch?" Rick asks hopefully as he pulls back from their hug to look at Beth.

Beth nods enthusiastically making Rick smile.

"Church?" He asks wanting Beth to re-join the Choir, it wasn't the same since she resigned and she nods Church too.

"But don't tell Mama or Daddy, I wanna surprise them and besides I got a whole lot of apologisin' and growellin' to do!" She sighs.

"Naw, their gonna be over the moon – really!" Rick reassures a suddenly giddy Beth.

She was excited to go home and not have to avoid Rick and Lori or rush out. She could spend time with all her family.

"Will Lori and Carl be there?" She asks to which Rick nods.

"Carl doesn't like bein' anywhere else but at the farm, your folks spoil him and he loves the food too much too, Lori's not the best of cooks!" Rick reveals earnestly making Beth shake her head at Rick.

"Try her pancakes and you'll see!" He warns.

"It would be nice to get to know her and Carl, I'm a little nervous!" Beth's smile slowly fades.

"Don't worry, I have a feelin' you two are gonna be good friends, just remember I was your friend first!" Rick reminds her with a pointed look as he tucks his shirt into his trousers.

"Deffo!" Beth nods adamantly sorting out his tie and giggles seeing Rick rolling his eyes.

"And then, you have to bring Daryl Dixon and introduce him to our eccentric family!" He nudges Beth with his shoulder.

"I will! I will!" She repeats stopping herself from tripping "Shouldn't you be standing in front of some Judge in like twenty minutes?" She reminds him before he starts teasing her again.

Rick drops a quick kiss atop of her head before he bounces down the steps and sprints down the street.

Beth watches Rick go and waves when he waves before he turns round the corner. She lets out a relived and content sigh, ready for the day. She decides to pop by The Dixon's Residence to see Merle who was working from home.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy holidays to all!**


End file.
